To Hold You
by Silver-Firelizard
Summary: Rikku works as the Machina faction after a falling out with Cid. Her life takes unexpected twist and turns. Its a bad summery but its a good story. *PostFFX-2* G&R,T&Y,B
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first fanfic. I was reading it the other day and it was horrible. So I decided to revamp it. I combined a lot of chapters because they were extremely short.**

**My favorite couple aside from Tidus and Yuna of course is Rikku and Gippal. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X-2**

Rikku had been working for the machine faction for a good two months. Since Tidus was back, Yuna and him were focusing on just the two of them. They were making up for lost time. Rikku didn't blame them, she was happy. They had found each other again.

`Even Paine had somebody, yep that's right Paine and Baralai were getting pretty cute and cuddly, even if Paine wouldn't admit it. It had happened shortly after the disbandment of the Gullwings. It had been hard on the girls but they knew that their sphere hunting days were over. Now that Yuna had what she had been looking for and the truth behind Crimson Mission was out in the open, New Yevon was working with the Youth League. It was not always smooth sailing but they were working it out. Baralai had asked Paine if she would work with Nooj and him. To be kind of the mediator aka the peacekeeper with a sword. Surprising not only Baralai and everyone else she agreed.

Rikku however was still loveless she didn't have anyone who loved her like Tidus and Baralai did Yuna and Paine. Hell even Nooj had finally given into LeBlanc. Which still made Rikku gag a little.

Rikku, however was in love with Gippal. She didn't know why. At first his teasing was annoying and embarrassing but as she began to sling her own remarks back it became kind of like a game.

Gippal enjoyed having Rikku around not only was she the best with machina she was also the best to kid around with. In which unlike the two stubborn mule heads, everyone in the Faction could tell that there was something between them. How they would get into one of their "love spats". They even took bets on how long it was going to take the to get to first base.

On this particular day, Rikku and Gippal had not butted heads, since Gippal was away picking up a new machina from Bikanel Desert. So that left Rikku in charge, but that wasn't much because over half of the crew when to help Gippal with the machina.

So Rikku spent her time tuning the hovers for the Mushroom Rock Road.

**THAT NIGHT **

It had started to rain by the time Gippal and the crew got even close to Djose Temple. So in other words Gippal was cold and wet and in a rather bad mood already from the visit to Bikanel, and the crew knew it. So they tried to stir clear because Gippal was hardly ever in a bad mood and once he was there it took awhile for him to calm down.

When they finally arrived at Djose and entered the Temple, they were hit with a heavenly smell of something cooking. Leaving the crew to unload the machina, Gippal hurried to the Kitchen, to find Rikku was the one cooking the delicious smelling food.

Turning around quickly Rikku put her hands on her hips, she didn't have her sleeves on because for one the always got caught in the machina she was fixing, and she also had an apron tied tight around her waist and it looked about like that was all she had on. Gippal had forgot all about his fowl mood and was centered on only one thing at the moment.

"Gippal your soaked, go change. Besides Supper isn't ready yet, but it will be by the time your done." Rikku crossed her arms and waited for him to go but he seemed to be frozen in place.

Looking at her Gippal felt something pull in his chest and somewhere south as well. His heart picked up speed a bit and he had an almost uncontrollable urge to kiss the small Al Bed girl before him. His mind went crazy with thoughts that all involved a naked Rikku in his bed.

"Well go on." She shooed him with her hands. Gippal coming back from his daydream turned and left. He needed to calm down his mind before coming back. He was needing a cold shower and entertained the idea to go outside and sit for awhile in the cool down pour. Forgoing the jaunt in the rain he just headed to his room to get into dryer clothes.

Gippal shedding his wet clothes. He dried himself quick enough and throwing on a loose white shirt and a pair of shorts he often used as sleep pants. He walked bare foot back to the kitchen. Rikku was dishing up a bowl of stew for the workers, as her child-like laugh filled the room and a sweet smile graced her lips.

Standing there in the doorway watching, Gippal realized how boring it was around here before Rikku came to work at Djose. Her cheerful and hyper humor brought a kind of light to Djose, which filled ever one even Gippal and with his unhappy past, the light was a great comfort to him.

When Rikku smiled so did Gippal, if Rikku was down, Gippal wanted to be the one to make her smile again. But Gippal wouldn't let Rikku know because he wasn't sure if she even felt the same, and he wasn't about to sap out and tell her how he felt, but he also wondered that if they were more, would it be any different between them.

"Come on Gippal!" called Rikku who brought Gippal back to reality. "Don't just stand there." She dipped a bowl full for him.

"Worried I won't get any? Gippal said as he walked to her grinning mischievously.

"No, you're the last one and I'm starving." She held the bowl out to him.

When he took it from her, her hand brushed his. Even with such a small caress, when it was completely unplanned Gippal felt the warmth pull at his heart again. Looking into Rikku's eyes, which held the same look as his, he knew she had to feel the same.

"Rikku oui lyh luug vun sa yho desa!" one of the boys shouted.

"Rikku femm oui synno sa!" came another. All the commotion broke their trace.

"Oui kioc femm synno yhouha fru luugc!" Rikku yelled back, as Gippal took his bowl and sat in the far corner of the room. Rikku followed with her own bowl.

Plopping down cross from him, Rikku asked "So how was the trip to Bikanel?" He question had brought him back to the cause of his earlier fowl mood. Gippal could also tell but the cool and calm tone in her voice Rikku was hunting for something.

Trying to savor his food, and prolong the inevitable, Gippal didn't answer right away. "It was alright… your father asked how long you were going to st-"

"What did you tell him!" Rikku cut him off hotly. Gippal didn't know why but her anger made him relieved. The visit to Bikanel had been fine up until Cid showed up. Cid demanded that Gippal bring Rikku back, kicking and screaming if he had too. Not only that, but she had no business hanging around with a lot like the Faction, specifically Gippal. Gippal had not let his real emotions show or how it had effected him. He simply to Cid he had no control over Rikku and that it was her choice and neither of theirs. Cid had just growled and left.

"If you would let me finish, geez patience is a virtue you know."

Rikku glared at him, "cut the crap and spit it out, would ya."

Gippal let out a sigh, "He asked How long you were going to say…among other things," Gippal held up his hand to stop Rikku from interrupting again, "I said that, I didn't know and that it was your chose." The thought of Rikku wanting to leave didn't set well with Gippal, but if its what she really wanted.

"Well he will have to beg first!" She stabbed at a potato floating in her stew.

Hearing this Gippal without thinking said "Good."

"Huh? What do you mean by good?" looking up to see that Rikku was looking hard at him.

"Just- just that I'd hate to have to let my best mechanic leave." Nice save he though, but when he saw Rikku's face fall he regretted what he said.

"Hey Rikku, Your not just one of my mechanics, your also like my right hand man." He smiled at her.

"Gippal your left handed" Rikku added dully

"You Know what I mean." Gippal shoved a spoon full of stew in his mouth.

"Speaking of Mechanics, who gets a crack at the new machina?" Rikku asked folding her hands and propping up her chin, her face holding a innocent grin.

Gippal knew that look. She got it every time she wanted something really bad. He shot her a look as if to say, do you really have to ask?

She let out a squeal and clapped her hands together. "Do I get to see it now!"

"No." he said flatly, as he took another bit of his stew, then wiping his mouth on the back of his hand waiting for her to pout.

"But why not!" cried Rikku, crossing her arms and pouted. Also giving Gippal a mean glare.

"Rikku, if I let you see it now, you will stay up until the break of dawn or until you have taken it apart and put it back together twice over." He sighed heavily as she now would start in on begging, followed by "the" look. He knew this girl too damn well.

"Come on Gippal, just let me see it! I won't work on it tonight!" Gippal unable to say not to her puppy eyes, which she was too damn good at making. When she wanted her way she would give him this look and she more often the not got what she wanted. He rolled his eyes with a defeated sigh. "You can't even touch it to night."

Letting out another squeal she ran around the table and threw her arms around Gippal's neck. "Oh thank you thank you." Rikku hurried off out the door.

Gippal grabbed his bowl, no way was he giving up his stew, just to make sure she didn't touch the machina, and he followed behind her.

**I hope this is better then it was ay first!**

**Translations:**

**(Rikku you can cook for me any time)**

**(Rikku will ya marry me)**

**(You guys will marry anyone who cooks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What will happen when Rikku gets her hands on the new machina? **

Entering the main hall of the Temple, Gippal already noticed that Rikku hadn't kept her hands off the machina, she was already trying to access the machina's computer.

"I thought I told you not to touch it?" caught by surprise Rikku jerked her hands away and clasped them behind her back, "I wasn't touching it." she chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh so your not touching the keyboard, when your trying to hack the system." Gippal leaned against his shoulder in the doorway as he took a bite of his stew.

"I was… duilrehk it." Rikku said smiling.

"Saying it in Al Bed doesn't change the meaning Rikku." Tipping his bowl back Gippal finished the rest of his stew.

"Oh big deal… its not like I promised." Turning away as she crossed her arms

Gippal laughed and walked to her, setting his bowl down on the machina, "So when I don't want you to do something I have to make you promise?"

She turned to snap something else at him but when she did, he was much closer then what she had expected. They were face to face and the closeness made Rikku feel a little nervous being so close to him and boy did he smell good. It was driving her crazy. Her heart was off and running and butterflies were filling her stomach. She was just itching to kiss him.

Gippal could see she was thinking the same thing he was, and that's when he seized his chance. Softly placing his lips over hers, he was almost surprised when Rikku forcibly returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Pulling her closer into an almost crushing embrace, He deepening the kiss.

Gippal dared to go farther and slipped his tongue in her half parted mouth. Rikku at first surprised but then she returned the gesture. Gippal chuckled at how eager and play with her tongue she was.

They were locked for what seemed like eternity, when the main hall was filled with cheers and wolf whistling. They broke their kiss but stayed within each other's arms. Seeing what looked like everyone in the whole Faction, Rikku turned bright red and buried her face in Gippal's chest. All Gippal did was chuckle at Rikku's embarrassment, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Finally he got his girl. He watched as one man groaned and dug in his pocket and handed a purse of gil to his friend that stood behind him. It made chuckled even more and she kissed the top of Rikku's head.

**4:00 A.M**

Rikku couldn't sleep any longer, she was too excited about the new machina, but also the kiss she and Gippal had shared also had her floating on air. She had tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. "_Uhh Why did everyone have to show up!", _Rolling out of bed. She needed to do something, because sleeping was shot. Shucking off her jammies. She threw on shorts and a white tang top and headed out the door of her room.

No one was in the main hall, usually everyone got around at 6 or 7:00. So that left Rikku to work in silence, which was not too unwelcoming. She drew out the keyboard, for the computer. "He He He!" she chuckled as she cracked her fingers. "Let's se what makes you tick." She began to hack the system, but stopped,

It made a noise and flashed"

**Annun! Ehlunnald Luta!**

Rikku tired again, hoping it would work this time, but is made the made noise and the screen flashed:

**Annun! Ehlunnald Luta!**

"Uhhhh, Come on you stupid thing." She had never had a problem with machina it was like second nature to her. It didn't make any since, thinking she typed it wrong again she retyped the code. This time it flashed a completely different message. Something wasn't right. Rikku could see Yevon symbols flash across the screen. Followed by more albhed.

**Camv Tavahla Cocdas Yldejydat! Femm myihlr eh 0:10 caluhtc!**

"Shit!" was all that escaped Rikku's mouth, quickly trying to disarm the machina she soon realized that it was no good. She turned to jump out of the way of the blast, but she did not make it in time, pain tore through her torso. The force of the explosion sent her sailing, but when she did land her head collided with a stone pillar, and the next thing she knew was complete darkness.

Gippal shot out of his bunk, the sound of an explosion had woken him. Racing out to the main hall, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the destruction of what was once the new machina but now it was jagged scrap metal that littered the floor.

Who would be up this early in the morning to work on machina? The second Gippal thought this he knew "RIKKU!" he yelled scanning the ruins. _No, this isn't happening. She's not here, she can't be. _Gippal leaped from the steps moving large pieces of destroyed machina.

It was then that something cause his attention, spying her lifeless body in the far back corner near the front entrance. Gippal was next to her in an instant, quickly tossing the wreckage off her. He dropped to his knees, as everything sunk in. The sight he saw tore his heart from his chest. Pulling her into his lap as gently as she could, holding Rikku's broken body in his arms. "Rikku! Damn it open your eyes!" his voice broke with emotion.

A savage gash tore along her hairline and down her left temple. Looking over the rest of her. She was breathing it was shallow but she still had life in her. Seeing only burses at first, but knowing they hide more serious injures. Soon he found one wound that could not be concealed, a deep incision in her abdomen, when he laid his eyes on this he placed his hand over it and began to apply pressure.

Shouting to the now gathered crowd, "Get me a Medic Hover NOW!" By Gippal's tone they knew, the agony and distress in his voice told them it wasn't good. "Don't you leave me!" Gippal had an unbreakable hold on Rikku's hand, It would not break, not even when they were getting her on the stretcher to transport her, it had not even a crack as the sped down the Mi'Hen High Road. It held strong into the Luca hospital, and it would have lasted until the moment Rikku opened her eyes once more, but they pried his hand loose from hers as they took her away from him.

The Receptionist walked up to Gippal, "If you want I can get a change of clothes." Breaking his trans with the doors through which Rikku had disappeared behind, he looked down. Not only did the sight of his torn shirt and baggy shorts make him want to change but the blood that clung to them served as a constant reminder. "Yes Thank you, also do you have a Holosphere?"

"We do, follow me please" She led him away down the opposite corridor.

Later in new clean clothes, Gippal sat down with a holosphere, the first person to hear about Rikku was of course would be Cid, then Gippal would try Yuna and Paine.

Connecting his sphere with Cid's in Bikanel, It didn't take long as Cid was sitting at the Table upon which his sat. "Gippal its you. What do ya want you were just here yesterday." Cid leaned back and crossed his arms.

"We had an accident this morning and Rikku's-"

"What about Rikku?" Cid's stern tone filled Gippal's ears.

"The new Machina, it was rigged and Rikku tripped it. We got her to the Luca hospital and-" The screen when black and Gippal took it as a sign that Cid was on his way. Brother and Buddy would most likely receive the brunt of Cid's anger when he'd have them bring him to Luca.

Dialing a connection to Besaid, he caught Yuna and Lulu going out the door. "Wait Yuna!" called Gippal. They turned around "Oh Gippal its you how's Rikku."

"Hm, funny you should ask." Hesitating before he started.

"What's wrong Gippal?" Lulu could tell by his reply something was wrong.

"Rikku has been hurt .. bad and we've got her here in Luca." Gippal hung his head.

With a sharp gasp, Yuna spoke, "We'll be there as soon as we can you hold down the fort Till we get there." Yuna was off moving around the small room, hurriedly

"Do you need us to get a hold of anyone else." Lulu said now taking charge.

"Yeah, Paine and Baralai if you could... I don't.. feel like…"

"No problem, You just take care of yourself and Rikku til we get there." Lulu said in her calm tone.

With that Gippal disconnected and ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. He then spotted the Receptionist coming towards him.

**I hope its going good and you guys like the revamped version.**

**Translations:**

**Error! Incorrect Code!**

**Self Defense System Activated! Will launch in 0:10 seconds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Theses chapters were really short, I'm glad I combined them. So far, we have Rikku is in surgery and the machina was tampered with. A lot of questions that need answers, oh and if the medical stuff isn't right sorry, art major. I'm allergic to needles, I break out in pain. **

The receptionist only told Gippal the doctor would be out soon and that Rikku was out of surgery but that was it. Gippal was on pins and needles, waiting for the worst to come he couldn't sit still he was up pacing when a hand touched his shoulder. Stopping he turned to find a middle aged man who was wearing scrubs. "How is she Doc?" Gippal voice broke with worry.

The Doctor let out a sigh, "She's in bad shape. I'm not going to sugar coat it son. Rikku rib cage is all but crushed. Both lungs are punctured it's a miracle her heart wasn't damages. There was internal bleeding, but we have finally gotten stopped, she has a broken left arm, but lastly and most importantly, her skull has a fracture and she is suffering a major concussion. There is no brain damage from what we can tell. Right now all we can do it wait, she's not out of the woods yet." Gippal insides ran cold, like they had gone completely numb, for the first time since the Crimson Squad incident he was afraid. "Can I see her." Was all he could get out.

The Doctor nodded, "She's still out from the surgery, but she's in room 514." Gippal thanked the Doctor as he went off to the room as fast as he could. Once he reached it he stopped, his face was full of pain. The picture before him was something out of a horror film. Rikku was lying unconscious, tubes and wires all over her. Her hair was undone and spread across the pillow a bandage had replaced her head scarf. Her cheek was bruised and her lip split, Gippal couldn't speak. It was killing him to see her this way. He was paralyzed, the fact that there was nothing he could do to help was the worst factor of all.

Finally finding his feet, he closed the door behind him and slowly, he moved to the chair that sat by the left side of the bed. Sitting slowly, Gippal took her hand in his, reclaiming it with his strong grasp. He watched her, taking a swift glance over the rest of her broken body.

"Quite a mess you got yourself in this time Cid's girl." Gippal tired to laugh the pain away but it was useless. He let out a heavy groan, "Why didn't you wait Rikku! I could of…You won't have…" His anger failed he could be mad at her, it wasn't her fault.

What had made the machine to that? Gippal looked to Rikku's face again, "Ah what am I worried about, you're the toughest Albed out there. You'll be fine I know it. Besides I haven't finished kissing you yet." Gippal leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "See… there's plenty more where that came from, but… you gotta get better, before I show you how much you really mean to me." He watched her till he slipped off to sleep, still holding her hand.

Gippal was shaken awake by Buddy, raising his head he looked to, Rikku who was still out, then to Buddy.

"Where are Cid and Brother?" Gippal asked rubbing the crick out of his neck. Buddy was watching Rikku.

"Cid got to the door but stopped when he saw Rikku, he couldn't bring himself to come in. Brother is out there, bawling and doesn't want Rikku to see him like that." Buddy's voice was calm but thick with emotion.

Gippal nodded and looked down at Rikku's hand. "She just got out of surgery, so she'll be out of a while."

Buddy went to the other side of the bed and pulled up the only other seat in the room. "So what happened? Cid just said Rikku was hurt and we needed to get here quick."

Gippal let out a heavy sigh "I don't know what happened…. Not for sure anyway. I was dead asleep when I felt the quake from the blast. Then saw the wreckage and… found Rikku." Gippal fell silent her broken body lying there covered in blood was wouldn't quit plaguing his mind. He didn't want to see that image or anything like it every again. He held onto, Rikku's hand a little tighter.

"What made it blow, I may not be a pro with machina, but I know most of what we dig up isn't rigged to blow." Buddy sat back and crossed his arms.

"Some have a defense mechanism, but they usually aren't the explosive type. In fact I've never heard of them going off like that, I mean that was more…like it was meant to explode, as if it was meant to take out a good size radius-" Neither of the boys heard the door open as Cid stepped in the room.

"Their knock-offs!" Cid's voice was calm and quiet so not to disturb Rikku.

"What?" Neither Buddy or Gippal knew what the Old Al Bhed meant by that.

Cid didn't acknowledge them at first he just eased his way closer to the bed, except he looked everywhere but there.

"It wasn't a defense mechanism, those are meant to destroy the machina, not anything around it…" Cid paused finally looking at Rikku, but he turned his back and went to the window. "Some years back those damned Yavonites built machina that were just a bomb, they disguised it as a machina… I'd thought we had gotten rid of them all but… I guess we missed one."

Gippal leaped from his seat "What do you mean you guess you missed on! How could you do that-"

Cid spun around fast and took hold of Gippal's collar and jerked him around like a rag doll away from the bed before he decked him in the mouth. Gippal was going to get to his feet when Cid's low and hard voice said, "How could I?… How could you let her mess with such a thing! If you wanted to keep her at the Machine Faction as badly as you let on yesterday, then you should have protected her."

Gippal heard Cid's voice crack and looking up to his face Gippal could see tears starting to fall. "You know how Rikku is when she gets a new machina…" Gippal was staring at the floor as he spoke. "I told her that she wasn't suppose to mess with it till the morning- Why couldn't she have waited, I would have protected her! It should be me laying in that bed." Cid let his anger go he could tell that Gippal was hurting as well as he.

"She's too much like her mother…" Cid said softly, before he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "She's also a quick heal, so she should be back to health soon enough, and when she does… she's coming back to Bikanel." Cid left before Gippal could manage a response Gippal just sat in the middle of the floor at a lost.

It was Buddy who made the first move and walked over and gave Gippal his hand. "She'll never go, she's still to mad at him." Gippal took his hand and got to his feet and reclaimed his previous spot by Rikku as did Buddy.

"You know when she showed up In Djose, she wouldn't say a word about what happened between them. She just wanted a place to work that's all she said… so I never got the whole story." Gippal took Rikku's hand again as Buddy leaned forward with his cheek rested on his hand.

"That's something she's going to have to explain to you. That's not my place, but what I will tell you is that she gave up a lot to get her way. Don't let her have done it in vain." Gippal didn't know what Buddy had meant by that, he just nodded as he and Buddy sat in silence.

Yuna and Tidus rushed to the hospital, Lulu and Wakka stayed on the Island, because there was nothing that they could do but be in the way, but they both were anxiously waiting for Tidus and Yuna to give them news of Rikku.

Yuna hurried to the nurse's desk, "My cousin Rikku was brought in a while ago, she might just be getting out of surgery?" Yuna didn't even try to hide the emotion in her voice, but as a familiar hand touched her shoulder, she began to collect herself. "She'll be fine Yuna, just calm down." Tidus whispered in her ear.

Yuna simply nodded as the nurse said, "She's in room 514-" Yuna didn't wait for anything else, when she took off down the hall. "Thank you." Called Tidus as he chased after Yuna.

Yuna stopped short in front of Room 514, at first she wanted to see Rikku so badly, she wished that when she opened this door Rikku would be sitting there smiling saying that it was nothing and be the ball of energy she always was, but deep down Yuna knew., She knew that Rikku wouldn't be full of energy, she might not even be Rikku and that petrified her.

"You hesitated too." Yuna turned to see Paine standing up from the bench, that she and Baralai had been occupying. Yuna had so out of it she hadn't seen them there at all.

Yuna nodded and looked back to the door. Paine joined her, "The Yuna know doesn't hesitate, she leaps in head first."

"Better just charge in then." Yuna putting her hand to the doorknob and pushed the door open.

**Alright I know it's a cliffy, don't hurt me! Please! R&r if u like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

Gippal and Buddy looked over at the door as Yuna and Paine stepped through the door. Gippal stood up but he felt the pain hit him anew when he saw the girls' faces as they saw Rikku. Yuna broke into tears; Paine even had some sliding down her face. Yuna spun around into a blond spiked haired guy's chest, who caught her and held her close.

Gippal assumed that, that was Tidus, the one that Rikku had told him about. Gippal watched as Baralai put his arm around Paine's shoulders, and just those simple acts made Gippal jealous. He wanted to be able to do that with Rikku. Now he would never- Gippal wanted to hit himself for that thought. She was going to be fine, no matter what he would make sure of it!

"Come on Buddy, let's let them have some alone time with Rikku." Gippal moved to the door with Buddy following him out. Yuna left Tidus and slowly went to the chair that Gippal had just left, slowly she sat down, not taking her eyes off of Rikku as she did.

Paine went to the opposite side of the bed and also sat down, "We'll just be outside if you need us." Tidus said as he and Baralai steeped out side to leave the girls be.

Yuna took Rikku's hand and watched her face. Rikku didn't have an expression just a dull and pale look, no bright smile that would make Yuna's sorrow go away. Yuna wiped away a stray tear, "Rikku has been with me through a lot, you know. She helped defeat Sin, convinced me to step out my shell… Her being hurt this bad by something she knew the ins and outs of just doesn't seem right."

Paine nodded, "Rikku would tell me all about your pilgrimage before you came on board with us, she would ramble on and on, even though I wouldn't show any interest. I never let her know that I actually liked listening to her stories." Paine went on, "I thought she was a pain at first but as we traveled together, I came to call her friend. It was hard for me then, but I now find it hard not to want to be her friend and it hurts.. To see her like this." Tears were falling freely down Paine's face. Yuna watched as she tried in vain to wipe them away but couldn't. Yuna took Paine's hand and smiled sadly at her.

"She'll be fine. Its Rikku. She's got to."

Paine had left because she couldn't stay in the room she wanted to be alone, she always hated crying in front of people. Yuna still sat holding Rikku's hand, stroking it softly. Yuna looked over at her cousin, Rikku was like her sister and now she was lying helpless in the bed.

"Look what they did to your braids." Yuna forced a smile, "We're going to have to fix that when your better." Yuna hung her head. Truthfully it was Yuna that felt helpless, there was nothing that she could do for her.

"Everyone called me strong, for being able to go on the pilgrimage. To be able to lay down my life for others. " Yuna stopped and focused on Rikku's hand so she wouldn't start crying again.

"I was only strong because I had all of you with me. If it wasn't for you all I don't think I would have made it as far as I did." Yuna looked at Rikku searching for some sign that she heard her, but sadly she didn't find it. So she went on,

"After I lost Tidus, you were there, You took me away from my sorrow in Besaid and showed me that I could go on without him, and thankfully I got him back, but it's the fact that you supported me through it. You're a true friend Rikku. We all feel the same we need you."

Yuna stood up and kissed Rikku's forehead. "Besides Gippal is pretty broken up over this, I think he's go something he wants to say to you." Yuna smiled and wiped away her tears. Yuna knew in her heart Rikku could win this, Rikku wouldn't give up this easily. The door soon opened and Tidus walked in.

"How's it going?" Tidus asked quietly Yuna crossed the room to him and threw her arms around him. He held her close to him, something he would never get tired of doing he had so much time to make up for two years worth. She pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm okay now." Tidus nodded, "Why don't you take a break, I'll wait with her."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Yuna stood on her tip toes and kissed Tidus on the lips and he returned her kiss full force. Tidus sat next Rikku's bed, as Yuna went out the door.

"Hey there Rikku." Tidus started and tried to keep a cheerful manner about it but he realized that it didn't make any different.

"You know when you first found me, I was so glad to see another living person like me, and actually I was glad you helped save me from that fiend." Tidus chuckled more to himself with the memory. "You were here for Yuna when I wasn't, I'm grateful Rikku, You're a great friend Rikku, we all need you. I don't think any of us could say that enough."

Tidus stared at his broken and wounded friend, and he wanted nothing more then to make her get well again. He needed her to, Yuna needed her too. Everyone did. With out Rikku. The ball of energy that made up their group was not something that could just disappear. She would leave behind a very large hole in everyone's heart.

The door opened then and Tidus found Wakka and Lulu in the door way. Wakka looked sick and Lulu covered her mouth with her hand and actually started to weep.

"Wakka, Lulu I thought you guys were staying in Besaid?"

Lulu wiped her eyes, "We realized after you left that we couldn't not come Rikku is just as important to us and we needed to be here too." Wakka just nodded but he didn't take his eyes off of Rikku.

"Hey Lu… betta go tell Yuna we're here ya."

"Alright, Tidus will you come with me," Lulu didn't wait for a reply he knew that Wakka wanted time alone with Rikku. Tidus followed Lulu out the door as Wakka took his seat next to the bed.

After a moment, Wakka said "Whatta ya think ya doin, layin in da bed, all banged up." Wakka looked off to the window off on the far wall.

"I always thought da Albed was nothin but trouble, ya." Wakka let out a chuckle, "I can't believe how stupid it all sounds now." Wakka focused back on Rikku, he felt a lump in his throat that wouldn't go away,

"I'm not gonna cry, ya…cause you gonna get betta!" Wakka held Rikku's hand.

"Look at des they are fighter's hands, da can beat anything, and das what you do Rikku! You fight til there nothin left in you, ya." Wakka was silent for a moment.

"Boy, are you in trouble. Lu's gots a mouth full to give you too ya. She was plannin your scoldin all da way from Besaid." Wakka chuckled as he patted her hand. And sat with her in silence for awhile.

**Well I hope you guys like this. Review if ya wanna. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Wakka was soon forced to leave the room, a rather large pissy nurse kicked him out. Visiting hours had been long over with. That didn't stop the gang from taking up residence in the waiting room. As Tidus said "I've slept in worse places on the pilgrimage."

Rikku's room stood dark, only lit by a deem light next to the bed and the only sound in the room was that of the heart monitor and its rhythmic beeps.

Before long the door to Rikku's room opened and a tall figure walked through the door, walking to a chair next to the bed the figure sat down. As they leaned forward and the figures face was caught in the soft light, it show the figure to be Cid.

"I know your still mad at me Kid. I don't expect ya to get over what I did and said too quick. Gippal told me anytime someone mentioned me, you got all damn hostile." Cid hung his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Gippal also said a lot of things the other day that made me realize a few things. He didn't come out and say it, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Cid felt stupid for talking to her, but he didn't have the courage to face her just yet.

"Forgive me Rikku. I had no right to say or do what I did." Cid watched Rikku for a sign but nothing came. Cid turned to anger then, "I don't care if you spend forever hating me, but do it here. Not on the Farplane."

Cid could not hold the anger for long and it began to spill out in tears down his face. It was then that the Great Cid wept.

Taking Rikku's hand and kissed it, then put it to his forehead, and just held it there. As his head was bent he didn't notice a tear slide down Rikku's cheek. Also unknown to either of them Gippal was at the door watching through a cracked door. Gippal left, he could wait til tomorrow to sit with Rikku.

_The next day at the crack of dawn Gippal woke up and went to Rikku's room. Opening the door quietly he found the room empty except for Rikku. So Cid must have left sometime in the night. Gippal closed the door and took the seat by Rikku._

_The early golden light filled the room covering Rikku, causing her to almost glow. To Gippal it made her look like an angel. Reaching over Gippal stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "When you wake up Rikku, I'm going to tell you everything I was too scared to tell you before this whole mess. Its so stupid it took something like this to give me the courage too." Gippal watched Rikku and then spoke again, "I love you Rikku. I just need you awake so you can tell me you love me too." Gippal took Rikku's hand in his._

_"I didn't…hear a please." came a soft haggard voice. Gippal's head shot up, to see Rikku's eyes slowly flutter open. _

_"Rikku." Gippal said breathlessly._

_"I love you too, Gippal." She gave a weak smile before closing her eyes and slowly faded away._

Gippal's head shot up, he had been jarred awake out of a deep sleep. He found himself not in Rikku's room but in the waiting room with the others. Gippal got to his feet and hurried to Rikku's room. Where everything was as it had been the day before.

No Cid, had that too been part of the dream? The monitors and the machines were still doing their rhythmic beeps and Rikku still looked broken, with the tubes and wires still hooked up to her. Gippal was so angry and so grief stricken that he struck the door, which made a loud crack noise., He felt the pain but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

How could she answered him, with all those tubes covering her. Why did he let himself believe that it had been real, that she would be there smiling, telling him she loved him.

He couldn't afford to look at the bed, Tears were already threatening to fall. Finally giving he looked to the bed as tears slide steadily down his face. He slowly made his way to the bed. He dropped down into the seat not taking his tearful eyes off Rikku.

Clearing his throat and wiping his tears he said, "Rikku…remember when we were kids when I first met you." he didn't wait for a reply he knew wouldn't come, "Our island, where we had lived before Home, Had just been destroyed by Sin. I found you crying in one of the lower hull of the ship, because Sin had also taken your mother away. I swore to you then that I would protect you forever…"

Gippal let the memories of the past come back to him.

_When he had escaped the sick bay, a fresh bandage over his eye that had been lost in the attack on their island. He heard crying, while on the run from a nurse, and followed it he came across a small girl she looked familiar. She was hugging her knees that were drawn up to her chest, with her face buried in them. When he got closer and she looked up, it was the leader's daughter Rikku. _

"_What do you want?" the sad little girl bite sharply. _

"_Why are you crying?" Gippal said as he sat down in front of her._

_Little Rikku let out a sob, "Be-because my mama….she's…" Rikku buried her head in her knees again._

"_Hey! Don't cry more! Knock it off." Gippal said _

"_Girls cry when their sad and scared! You stupid boy!" Rikku yelled _

_Gippal put his hand on her head. "Cry if ya want… but don't be scared. Stupid boys are supposed to protect the girls that cry." Gippal gave her a quirky smile. _

_Wiping her eyes, "Really?" _

_Gippal tussled her hair, "Sure I'll protect forever."_

Gippal smiled at the memory, as he though about the past he remembered another memory one that he had held onto through some of the most hardest of times.

He spoke again, "When I told you I was joining the Crimson Squad you were alright with it, even though everyone else wasn't. You just said, "_Remember you promised to protect me forever remember, so you gotta come back... to me."" _Gippal gave a small chuckle.

"You gave me the courage to go, not just because of what you said, but because you also when off to fight for what you believed in. You sought to save Yuna, as I sought to not let Sin hurt you ever again." Gippal looked to Rikku but let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. "Some protector I am. I let the girl I love get so hurt that she may never wake up."

Gippal sat there wallowing in self pity, to notice that Rikku's eyes slowly began to open. This time it was not a dream it was real. She touched the tube at her mouth, she could feel it run all the way down her throat. She winced at the pain she felt. It felt like everything on her was broken. Breathing hurt so much, the pain killers were defiantly fading away.

Turning her head slowly so that she wouldn't invite unnecessary pain, she saw that Gippal was sitting next to her, his head bowed. What was he doing, better yet where was she?

Then she remembered the machina, the explosion, and other things. Yuna crying, Brother, Cid, Lulu, them too, even Paine! But she hadn't been awake she had just heard them all of them. After the explosion she remembered being lost and scared, but then she heard her friends, Cid, and finally Gippal.

Rikku had heard every thing that he had said and she now just wanted to remove this tube out of her mouth so she could get his attention, to tell him, she loved him too!

Reaching over to the top of his head, she had barely stroked the top of his head when she groaned at the stabbing pain in her chest.

Gippal's head raised up and shock filled his eyes. "Rikku!" he said breathlessly. Rikku tired to smile but found that that hurt too. Rikku pointed to the tube. Gippal nodded, "I'll get the doctor." he ran out the door. Leaving Rikku alone.

She groaned again, because the goober didn't have to run after one there was a friggin call button right next to the bed. So Rikku decided to lay still that way the pain wouldn't worsen. Gippal just better hurry and get back here. Rikku had something to tell him.

**Okay I know gippal only has one eye but its to weird and I forget to put eye. So just go with me please. thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Gippal had been gone only a minute or two, Rikku closed her eyes and when she opened them, her room was full to the brim with people. Yuna was crying as was Lulu and Paine…Wait Paine was CRYING! AGAIN! _Somebody get a sphere recorder in here pronto_! Rikku thought.

Surrounded by all her friend, all of them looked exhausted and relieved. Rikku felt like her heart was going to burst with all the love she had from her friends. As she rested she had heard them All of them. But also there were others that came to her. She had been visited by not only her mother but also Auron. She remembered all they had told her.

"_Your story is not finished, Rikku. You have many chapters still left to write." That crabby Auran said in his monotone voice. _

"_Rikku, my baby girl, please don't write your father out of your life, make up with him." Her mother's voice was soothing as always._

With such little advice, Rikku still knew what to do and as soon as she was out of this bed she'd do it, and not before…it hurt too much to try it now.

Yuna crossed the room to the bed where she knelt by Rikku. "Oh Rikku." She wiped her eyes and smiled. Unable to talk and scarcely able to move Rikku pointed to her eyes and then made a thumbs down. Yuna gave a soft laugh getting what Rikku meant,

"Alright, I'll stop." Rikku then gave a thumbs up. Rikku who couldn't resist pointed to Paine and made the motion of taking a picture. Everyone laughed, even Paine chuckled, "Just take a good look it's the first and last for you." Rikku laughed and immediately winced, _note to self laughing bad._

"Gippal went for a nurse they should be here before too long, don't' over do it just yet." Lulu said moving closer to the bed. Rikku get a ok sign.

A very large and very ugly nurse came in the room at that point, "You all need to leave this room right now! Visiting hours are not for another hour."

Paine's tears had now vanished she punched her hands together, "She wants to get hurt!" Baralai put his hand on Paine's shoulders, a precaution so she wouldn't kill the nurse instead of just hurt her. "Paine, she's right," Paine flashed him a glare and he quickly added, "Doctor needs to check on Rikku and he can't do that with all of us in the way."

"We wont be far." Yuna said as she got to her feet and joined Tidus and left. Wakka and Lulu followed but not before Lulu stopped in front of the Nurse. "I detest rudeness. You will work on that won't you." Lulu gave the woman such a glare that she flinched and turned pale. She even gave a faint nod as Lulu turned to leave.

After everyone had left the Doctor came in along with Gippal, who leaned against the door frame. The Doctor poked and prodded her, once in her chest that made her cry out and tears sprang to her eyes.

Gippal pushed himself up away from the door and got closer to Rikku. It tore at his heart when Rikku cried out. He knew she had to be in pain and it was going to take some time for her to get back to the way she was, but she'd get there and when she did he had it all planned out.

**2 MONTHS AND 1 WEEK LATER**

Rikku was close to going mad. She was sick of this room, of this hospital, and most of all the mean ugly nurse, who Rikku would love to deck. Everyone would come and see Rikku when they could and the one person who was there almost every day, was Gippal and the few times he was gone he would make sure to be there extra early the next day.

Gippal was with her through her rehab, through all the pain and suffering. More then once he spent the night, (secretly hiding til the nurse was gone), by her side, holding her hand. Rikku had come to rely on him, more then anything. She couldn't imagine him not being with her.

_***flashback***_

_Rikku's pain medication had worn off and the pain was growing intense by the second. She gave a small cry and felt Gippal touch her shoulder. _

"_Is the pain back, Rikku?" he asked softly _

_She nodded quickly her eyes closed tight against the pain. Gippal hit the call button and went to the door and listened for the nurse. Soon hearing her foot steps, he went to the small bathroom and closed the door except for a crack._

_The nurse entered, "Are you in pain again?" she asked. Rikku nodded vigorously. The nurse fetched the pain meds and quickly put them into Rikku's IV and left._

"_Why you wait so long before asking for them is beyond me." Gippal whispered as he sat down by Rikku again._

"_Guess its… guess it's the… fighter in me." Rikku forced out. Gippal chuckled and put his hand on Rikku's forehead and stroked her hair._

"_Gippal?" _

"_Yeah, Rikku?"_

"_The girl in me wants you to hold me, would that be too much trouble?" Rikku opened her eyes and looked at him._

_A smile spread across his face, "No trouble at all." Gippal got into the bed next to her, Rikku rested her back against his hard chest and felt his arms incase her. It may have only been the meds but as he did she felt her pain melt away._

_***End of Flashback***_

Now today she would be free. She was suppose to be let out last week but thanks that big meany nurse, who just wouldn't allow her to go just yet, big mouth! Rikku got confined to the friggin room for another week. If Gippal hadn't held her back the nurse would have been K.!

Rikku stepped out side into the fresh air, the breeze felt so nice as it caught her hair. Which by the way she needed to be rebraided.

"Rikku!" Called Yuna as she ran up to her cousin. The two girls gave each other the biggest hug ever. "I'm so glad you are out of that place."

"You are not the only one Yunie. Anymore of that monster and I'd of been sent to the phyic ward." Rikku laughed.

"Come on Paine has something special for us to do today." Yuna said taking her Cousin's hand.

"Wait I thought Gippal was going to pick me up today?" Rikku asked puzzled.

Yuna smiled, "That's why I'm here silly. Gippal asked me to come and get you, because of something he said had to be done today." After that Paine and I decided we needed to have a day together, for old times sake."

Rikku didn't let Gippal's absence get her down because she hadn't spent time with Yuna and Paine in so long. She really missed the days of the Gullwings. The only thing that bugged her really was that Gippal didn't say anything to her last night.

Gippal had felt bad for not picking up Rikku but he needed to get his surprise for her ready at the Faction and Yuna had said that she would take care of keeping Rikku busy while he did. Yuna had even said that she would make sure Rikku was more the presentable for Gippal. This had made Gippal a bit worried at what the Ex-Lady Summoner had in mind.

It seemed that Tidus and Baralai were on loan to him as well. Apparently they were to help Gippal set everything up for that evening.

"You know they really should have helped me with this, no offence guys." Gippal said scratching the back of his head.

Tidus chuckled, "Don't worry. Yuna sent a list of instructions with us."

Baralai handed a sheet of paper to Gippal. "Those are yours, we however have our own. I get the feeling that they don't trust us enough to be left without some guidance."

Gippal scanned the list of very detailed instructions. "Whatever happened to just winging it?"

Tidus laughed and slapped Gippal on the back. "That's at the bottom as a last resort and right next to, DON"T BLOW THIS! OR THERE WILL BE HURT!"

"Seriously guys! You have got the be joking!", Rikku moaned as she was forced inside Luca's Finest Dress Emporium.

"We're not and your going to pick out a dress that Paine and I see fit. Besides I'd expect this attitude from Paine, not you." Yuna looked side ways at Paine's annoyed glare and chuckled wearily.

"I'm acting this way because where am I going to wear this dress that we're buying? Huh? I work with machina, I can't really play beauty queen and do that at the same time."

Rikku looked like she wouldn't budge from her stubborn state and Yuna didn't want to reveal the secret, Gippal was setting up for her, so Paine was the first to react.

"Just shut up and get in there!" Paine shoved Rikku into the changing room mercilessly, "We'll bring you dress to try on."

Rikku stuck her head out, preparing to escape as Yuna and Paine turned to hunt for a dress. She stopped however when Paine said, "You leave that room and your gonna get hurt." Not looking up from the rack she sifted through.

"You would hurt someone just out of the hospital!" called Rikku flashing her best puppy eyes ever.

Paine stormed over to her, "Not only that, but you will lose 100 respect point. That would put you in the negatives." Paine completely immune to the _puppy eyes of doom_, thrust a dress into Rikku's hands.

"Your EVIL!" Rikku yelled as she closed the current.

"Thank you." Paine grinned, "Now Suck it up!"

Yuna giggled as she listened to her two friends banter. Tonight Rikku would be thanking them. She was sure of that. The only thing was that she wished she could be a fly on the wall, well not for all of it any ways.

**I hope you like it! Its not over yet! Gippal's got a surprise for Rikku! Cid and Rikku still have to make up. Woot woot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Revamp! Okay so if none of this medical mumbo jumbo sounds right its cause I got no Idea lol im making it up the beauty of making up a story. So Rikku's gonna heal faster in this story lol not super humaness I want to thank you all that reviewed and liked my story! You mean a lot. I'm very sorry it took so long cause A seris of Unfortunate events doesn't cover what I had in the last year **

**Special Note! This Revamp and the next Chapter are in honor of Awken Dreamer! Thank you for your ESP!**

Gippal had been gone only a minute or two, Rikku closed her eyes and when she opened them, her room was full to the brim with people. Yuna was crying as was Lulu and Paine…Wait Paine was CRYING! AGAIN! _Somebody get a sphere recorder in here pronto_! Rikku thought.

Surrounded by all her friend, all of them looked exhausted and relieved. Rikku felt like her heart was going to burst with all the love she had from her friends. As she rested she had heard them All of them. But also there were others that came to her. She had been visited by not only her mother but also Auron. She remembered all they had told her.

"_Your story is not finished, Rikku. You have many chapters still left to write." That crabby Auran said in his monotone voice. _

"_Rikku, my baby girl, please don't write your father out of your life, make up with him." Her mother's voice was soothing as always._

With such little advice, Rikku still knew what to do and as soon as she was out of this bed she'd do it, and not before…it hurt too much to try it now.

Yuna crossed the room to the bed where she knelt by Rikku. "Oh Rikku." She wiped her eyes and smiled. Unable to talk and scarcely able to move Rikku pointed to her eyes and then made a thumbs down. Yuna gave a soft laugh getting what Rikku meant,

"Alright, I'll stop." Rikku then gave a thumbs up. Rikku who couldn't resist pointed to Paine and made the motion of taking a picture. Everyone laughed, even Paine chuckled,

"Just take a good look it's the first and last for you, cause next time you do something crazy like this There won't be tears, just hurt.." Rikku laughed and immediately winced, _note to self laughing bad._

"Gippal went for a nurse they should be here before too long, don't' over do it just yet." Lulu said moving closer to the bed. Rikku get a ok sign.

A very large and very ugly nurse came in the room at that point, "You all need to leave this room right now! Visiting hours are not for another hour."

Paine's tears had now vanished she punched her hands together, "She wants to get hurt!" Baralai put his hand on Paine's shoulders, a precaution so she wouldn't kill the nurse instead of just hurt her. "Paine, she's right," Paine flashed him a glare and he quickly added, "Doctor needs to check on Rikku and he can't do that with all of us in the way."

"We won't be far." Yuna said as she got to her feet and joined Tidus and left. Wakka and Lulu followed but not before Lulu stopped in front of the Nurse. "I detest rudeness. You will work on that won't you." Lulu gave the woman such a glare that she flinched and turned pale. She even gave a faint nod as Lulu turned to leave.

After everyone had left the Doctor came in along with Gippal, who leaned against the door frame. The Doctor poked and prodded her, once in her chest that made her cry out and tears sprang to her eyes.

Gippal pushed himself up away from the door and got closer to Rikku. It tore at his heart when Rikku cried out. He knew she had to be in pain and it was going to take some time for her to get back to the way she was, but she'd get there and when she did he had it all planned out.

**1 MONTHS AND 1 WEEK LATER**

Rikku was close to going mad. She was sick of this room, of this hospital, and most of all the mean ugly nurse, who Rikku would love to deck. Everyone would come and see Rikku when they could and the one person who was there almost every day, was Gippal and the few times he was gone he would make sure to be there extra early the next day.

Gippal had told her about the explosion, because all she could remember was the count down, the next thing she knew she heard everyone talking to her then waking up in pain. Rikku saw how talking about finding her had really effected him, and she touched his hand and said, "Your stuck with me Mister. I'm pretty hard to get rid of, ask Paine." He had chuckled at that.

Rikku was very thankful for Gippal, because he was with her through her rehab, through all the pain and suffering. More then once he spent the night, (secretly hiding til the nurse was gone), by her side, holding her hand. Rikku had come to rely on him, more then anything. She couldn't imagine him not being with her.

_***flashback***_

_Rikku's pain medication had worn off and the pain was growing intense by the second. She gave a small cry and felt Gippal touch her shoulder. _

"_Is the pain back, Rikku?" he asked softly _

_She nodded quickly her eyes closed tight against the pain. Gippal hit the call button and went to the door and listened for the nurse. Soon hearing her foot steps, he went to the small bathroom and closed the door except for a crack._

_The nurse entered, "Are you in pain again?" she asked. Rikku nodded vigorously. The nurse fetched the pain meds and quickly put them into Rikku's IV and left._

"_Why you wait so long before asking for them is beyond me." Gippal whispered as he sat down by Rikku again._

"_Guess its… guess it's the… fighter in me." Rikku forced out. Gippal chuckled and put his hand on Rikku's forehead and stroked her hair._

"_Gippal?" _

"_Yeah, Rikku?"_

"_The girl in me wants you to hold me, would that be too much trouble?" Rikku opened one of her eyes and looked at him with a small yet mischievous smile._

_A smile spread across his face, "No trouble at all." Gippal got into the bed next to her, Rikku rested her back against his hard chest and felt his arms incase her. It may have only been the meds but as he did she felt her pain melt away._

_***End of Flashback***_

Now today she would be free. She was suppose to be let out last week but thanks that big meany nurse, who just wouldn't allow her to go just yet, big mouth! Rikku got confined to the friggin room for another week. If Gippal hadn't held her back the nurse would have been K.O. ed!

Rikku stepped out side into the fresh air, the breeze felt so nice as it caught her hair. Which by the way she needed to be rebraided.

"Rikku!" Called Yuna as she ran up to her cousin. The two girls gave each other the biggest hug ever, even though there was a slight twinge of soreness at the strong embrace. "I'm so glad you are out of that place."

"You are not the only one Yunie. Anymore of that monster and I'd of been sent to the phyic ward." Rikku laughed.

"Come on Paine has something special for us to do today." Yuna said taking her Cousin's hand.

"Wait I thought Gippal was going to pick me up today?" Rikku asked puzzled.

Yuna smiled, "That's why I'm here silly. Gippal asked me to come and get you, because of something he said had to be done today." After that Paine and I decided we needed to have a day together, for old times sake."

Rikku didn't let Gippal's absence get her down because she hadn't spent time with Yuna and Paine in so long. She really missed the days of the Gullwings. The only thing that bugged her really was that Gippal didn't say anything to her last night. Even that didn't last as she hurried with Yuna to meet up with Paine.

**Not much revamped but I promise a better chapter coming up! He He Cid and Gippal are going to but heads and its gonna be awesome! So til Next time Kiddies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are again! Hope you like it! This is a good one I think lol**

**Like I said before this goes out to Awoken Dreamer! **

Gippal had felt bad for not picking up Rikku but he needed to get his surprise for her ready at the Faction and Yuna had said that she would take care of keeping Rikku busy while he did. Yuna had even said that she would make sure Rikku was more the presentable for Gippal. This had made Gippal a bit worried at what the Ex-Lady Summoner had in mind.

It seemed that Tidus and Baralai were on loan to him as well. Apparently they were to help Gippal set everything up for that evening. They were going to throw her a huge welcome home party with everyone she knew there. Gippal was sure that they could get it done and he was glad for the extra help.

"I'm surprised the girls trust us with this. No offence." Gippal said scratching the back of his head.

Tidus chuckled holding up a piece of paper, "Don't worry. Yuna sent a list of instructions, for each of us."

Baralai handed a sheet of paper to Gippal. "Those are yours. I get the feeling that they don't trust us enough to be left without some guidance."

Gippal scanned the list of very detailed instructions. "Whatever happened to just winging it?"

Tidus laughed and slapped Gippal on the back. "That's at the bottom as a last resort and right next to, DON"T BLOW THIS! OR THERE WILL BE HURT!"

The boys let out a round of laughter but knew that Paine was serious. Gippial studied his list, it was detailed all the way down to after the party and what he should say when he has Rikku alone. Gippal let out a sigh, he knew what he was going to say the girls should have no fear there, but timing was everything. Without thinking he asked, "How did you guys know? I mean, that Paine was the one," He looked at Barali and then to Tidus," or Yuna?"

Tidus walked over to a table and hopped up on it while Barali looked lost in thought. There was silence for a moment until Barali spoke, "I think it was the moment that Paine, first smiled, then all the time in the Crimson Squad, over the time we spent with each other something just grew." Gippal nodded and looked to Tidus. Gippal knew most of the story of the pilgrimage but that was only from the point where she met Tidus and then joined the gang. There was still a major gap there, because as Rikku said During _the Wedding_, Tidus looked like he could of taken on the whole of Bevelle and won.

Tidus finally spoke but he seemed lost in the past. "The first time I saw her, She was coming out of the Chamber of the Fayth in Besaid. She was surrounded by this glow, like an angel," he chuckled then "sounds mushy I know," he smiled then sighed, looking back at the stairs to the Cloisters.

Hopping off the table he walked to them, then turned back to them. "She had me from that moment, the more time we spent together the more I couldn't imagine life without her and made me want to stay in Spira." His face turned somber with a touch of pain. "I know what you went through with Rikku, more so. I had two years of being able to do nothing but watch Yuna's pain. Her tears when I was gone, those two years of anger hurt, and regret. She kept those to herself and wouldn't let the others see, even though they could tell. Then Rikku took her away to become a sphere hunter. I thought then she would finally be able to move on. Start a life, then came in That sphere and I saw it."

Tidus looked at Barali," No offence but can't say I was happy about the idea of her marrying someone else." Barali gave a nod and Tidus continued." Her strength and determination she had was alive in her again." Tidus chuckled, "I just knew I had to get back to her. So cherish Rikku, not try to keep her from doing what she wants, just give her the little things more. Don't hold back."

They were quite a moment, before Gippal said, "I'll be sure to do that."

It wasn't long before Brother and Buddy came into the Faction. "Muug! Dfu suna baubma du ramb uid." said Gippal as he walked up to the two, followed by Barali and Tidus.

"Hu fyo! Fa yna rana ziod vun dra byndo." said Brother as he crossed his arms.

They all laughed at Brother. Gippal looked to Buddy. "Cid?" Buddy pointed with his thumb back to the door. "He's out in the Airship. Says he's not coming in, you have to go to him."

"That old bastard." Gippal mumbled as he went out the door.

Gippal walked up the ramp into the airship. It didn't take long for him to find Cid. He was on the Bridge. Cid looked up then scowled, "What did you want, kid? Why did I have to come up here from Bikanel." he growled at Cid.

"Honestly I'd rather you stay in Bikanel and away from Rikku."

"If you called me here for that-" Cid interrupted only to have Gippal snap back at him.

"Shut up old man and listen for once!" Gippal crossed the floor to Cid and sat in what was Shinra's seat. "I'm gonna tell you a story. Your gonna listen to it all and fill in the blanks!" Gippal snapped.

Crossing his arms, Cid glared at Gippal, but remained silent. Letting out a sigh, Gippal started, "Almost a year ago, I was coming back to the Faction and I spied a familiar person on the side of the road. It was Rikku."

The memories of that day came flooding back. Gippal was coming back alone from Luca, after getting supplies. He had notice Rikku pacing back and forth. Starting towards the faction then stopping and turning to leave, only to repeat the process.

Rikku looked tore and frustrated, it made Gippal smile til he noticed that she was crying. She finally threw up her hands and crouched down, burring her face in her knees. Rushing to her, thinking the worst he knelt next to her. "Hey Cid's girl! Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, tears flooring down her face, "Don't call me that! Don't say that Ajem Veaht name!" She buried her face in her hands and let out a heavy sob. Gippal moved to her side and rubbed her back, "C-Rikku, what happened?"

"I…He's and J-…He's making me…" Rikku tried to speak but she couldn't bring herself to tell him but couldn't. Gippal at the time didn't want to force her and at the time he figured it was between her and her father. "Listen, if you need a place to crash-" He was stopped when Rikku threw her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder. "thank-k youu" her voice was muffled.

Gippal pulled her in close and that's when he realized how much she missed her over the past two years. He had thought of her often, more like every day a thought of her worked it's way into his mind during the time of the Crimson Squad and Vegnagun. The thoughts of the past faded as his story to Cid came to an end.

"Now, your going to tell me what exactly sent her to me. It has bugged me and I will know what it was before ask you my next question."

"Rikku is- was going to be married to Jaken, Rin's boy."

Gippal felt his entire body stiffen, he got to his feet and his face turned hard as he glared into Cid, ready to kill the man. He had known Jaken since they were kids. Rin had nothing to do with him really because he was an evil asshole. Everyone knew it even Cid. "What… the hell… were you thinking! " Gippal remembered how Jaken looked at Rikku when she was younger, the time before he left for the Crimson Squad.

Gippal had, on more then one occasion, beat the crap out of Jaken for trying something with Rikku or making crude comments about her. Rikku had avoided the guy like the plague. When Gippal was leaving for the Squad, he was worried for Rikku, but he knew that she could handle herself, but Jaken had also gone AWOL so that helped as well.

"Jaken had showed back up in Bikanel and It's high time Rikku need to settle down!" Cid shouted as uncrossed his arms and started for Gippal, only to be met by him. "HE IS NOT MARRYING HER!"

"What you think you good enough for her, eh!" Cid said with a evil smirk.

"YES!" Gippal shouted, which made Cid smirk melt away.

Gippal turned away from Cid. "According to Al Bhed Laws, I have to gain your Blessing and Brother's before I can marry Rikku. Will you give me it?" he sighed and turned back and waited for him to respond.

"Never" Cid growled in a low tone as he headed to leave the Bridge.

Gippal felt a rage in himself, "I WILL ask Rikku to marry me! With or without your blessing. The next time i see you you had better have that blessing perpared!" Gippal stormed past Cid, leaving him alone in the Airship.

**So basically Tidus, Barali, Yuna, and Paine all know Al bhed. They learned it from FFX and FFX-2. I had Tidus and Yuna get all the primers lol I'm a side quest junkie. Also I gave Rin a son.**

**Translations: Muug! Dfu suna baubma du ramb uid- "Look! Two more people to help out." Ajem Veaht- Evil Fiend. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I got into this story, so I'm working on this one at the moment over my others. I had so many ideas and now I have the bug to write lol!**

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine walked around Luca's large market, that stretched from the Sphere Theater, to the statues in the main square. They went from stall to stall, browsing each. Yuna and Rikku rushed around holding up outfits and necklaces to each other while Paine tried to hold her indifferent expression which didn't last long, because she was soon smiling and joined them. Paine herself had changed in the past year. Since the cold walls around her heart fell down, as the ghost of her pasts came to light, and laid to rest. Instead of standing to the side and let these times pass her by she now found herself joining in.

"Dr. P! Look at this!" Rikku held up a black leathered vest. "This screams you and besides I think Barali may thank me if you get this." She gave mischievous grin and a wink.

Paine couldn't help but smile, "Trying to play matchmaker, Rikku?" She took the vest and inspected it. Paine had to hand it to her, Rikku did know what she liked.

"Maaybe!" Rikku said with a giggle, "I don't think, Yunie and I have to work too hard. The two of you have spent a lot of time here recently, hmmmm." RIkku turned to face her, crossing her arms. While Yuna joined her with the same knowing grin.

Paine began to fidget under their gaze, as blush had set in. "Well…I"

"Yunie! Dr. P at a lose for words! This is a first!" Rikku said as she put a hand over her heart and looked at Yuna, then back at Paine.

"You wanna get hurt." Paine tone was calm with a sad smile. She paid the merchant for the vest and moved away from the girls.

Yuna looked at Rikku, who shrugged unsure what to make of Paine's mood. They followed her til she stopped by the statues and sat there looking at the vest in her hands. She touched the leather, lost in thought.

"What's up Paine?" Yuna asked taking the right side while Rikku too the left.

Letting out a heavy sigh Paine looked up, off into the distance, before she answered. "I never thought I'd live long enough to think about the future." Leaning back , she looked down at the vest again. "With Barali…I feel…unbelievably happy. I feel safe and I don't have to be the strong one. It's strange and I don't know how to respond…"

"That's _deep_ Dr. P." Paine shot a look at Rikku. "No, I'm being serious!" She waved her hands.

"Rikku's right ,Paine. You hardly tell us what you feel. I'm glad your letting us in more. Also, I don't think you have to worry about Barali. He's a patient guy and He's crazy about you." Yuna said putting a reassuring hand on Paine's shoulder.

Paine nodded, "I figured I've spent so much time on the side lines, that it's time I try living.

"Exactly!" Rikku said jumping to her feet. "Now, I say we get this Girl's Day back on track!" You know, It's kinda weird. What do you think the others are doing without us?" Rikku put her fingers to her chin in thought.

"Paine and Yuna eyes grew wide as the looked at one another. Jumping up together, Yuna was the first to speak in a rush, "Oh probably just usually stuff. Wakka has started coaching the Aarochs again, with Tidus playing left side Attacker. So their doing that, Lulu is taking care of Vadina."

Paine, quick to fill in the others plans. "Barali had a thing with Nooj to iron out the new Spira politics."

"Wow, Hey did Gippal say what he was doing, Yuna?" Rikku nodded taking all the little white lies in.

"Ohh! Uhhh, He said that Something in Bikanel came up and he had to take care of it."

"Oh, Okay." Rikku sounded a little disappointed.

"what's this. I think our little Al Bhed, misses her man." Paine nudged Rikku who started to grin.

"You could say that." she put her hands behind her back and sheepishly looked at them. "I'm… in love with…Gippal."

"About damn time!" Yuna and Paine shouted together. The shock was on Rikku's face at the comment, but she erupted into a fit of giggles like the others.

"I think I'm going to tell him, tonight maybe. If he gets home in time." Rikku said

"I think we should get back to shopping and Find Rikku something cute to wear," Paine elbowed Yuna, who quickly added, "for when you tell Gippal.

"Alright!" Rikku did her famous fist pump into the air and was off.

"Well that was smooth. "Paine said as she looked at Yuna.

"Sorry. How do you think the Boys are fairing?" Yuna asked

"They can handle it. My only concern is Cid. You know why Rikku left Bikanel, right?"

"Yes. Jaken came back and demanded that Cid stick to the Betrothal. Said he wanted his bride. Have you heard of him?"

"Some. Gippal mentioned him a time or two, when we were with the Crusaders. He always had a hard look on his face. None of it was good. I sure as hell don't want him around Rikku." Paine said as she slowly started forward, Yuna falling in sync with her.

They walked closer to Rikku who was looking over another stall. "I agree. If Gippal finds out then that may make him rethink following Al Bhed traditions. Yuna whispered to Paine as they joined Rikku.

Paine remembered the conversation Gippal had had with them when Rikku was still in the hospital. He had come clean about his plan to propose to Rikku. Gippal wanted to star a life with her. The accident had finally showed him his fears of Rikku leaving or no longer being in his life and he wasn't wasting the second chance.

Gippal had spent the last month, having the Temple completely renovated. He had them put in more rooms for the crew, a full kitchen and mess hall added on. Then he converted the Cloisters into an apartment for him and Rikku. Also Gippal had sealed the chamber of the fythe. After they had left the Farplane all the holes had been sealed back up with the statues of the fythes. Gippal had done it as a memorial for Ixion.

Yuna had been grateful to him for it. Since Vegnagune she had gone around to all the Temples, turning them into memorials for the Fythe. She felt that it was her duty since they had aided her along her journey to defeat Sin and also as a thank you for giving her back her Soon to be husband.

Tidus hadn't waited long, to ask. After Yuna had taken him to Zanarkand, he asked if they could return to the spring. He had felt it only right that, that be the place he should ask, but they would be married either on the Beach in Besaid or in the Temple where Tidus first met Yuna.. They were to be married next year this time. In the off season of Blitz.

The girls spent the rest of the day getting Rikku and Yuna a new outfit and finishing completing Paine's. They later ate and decided to take the long way back to D"jose, instead of calling for Brother to pick them up.

***Back at The Faction***

It had been an hour after Gippal came in yelling at Brother in Al Bhed about his "stubborn ass" of a father. Saying that if Brother didn't give his blessing he could just leave as well. Brother for once agreed with Gippal and gave it to him, then soon left to collect people for the party. The rest of the time they set up for the party in silence, except for the occasional comment or two between Barali and Tidus. Gippal helped until he went to change for the party. He pulled on a pair of dark brown pants and a loose button up purple tunic.

Looking in the mirror, glancing to his eye patch. It had become apart of him all these years, only the Al Bhed closest to him had ever known him before he came to wear it. Removing it, to reveal a milk white iris. He had not lost his eye, just his sight in it. He remembered the day, well. It was the last time he had fought with Jaken, before he disappeared and Gippal left for the Crusaders.

***Flash Back***

Gippal had been tired and in need of a bath by the time he returned home, early from the salvage trip. He was on his way to his room when he noticed it strange that Rikku hadn't came rushing to greet him. She usually met him at the door, bugging him with a multitude of questions about the trip.

Cid still refused to let her go out on salvage ships, even though she was one of his best with machina. He always sent Gippal, saying that He could handle it, no need to send two pros. Gippal knew it was because, Rikku going meant that he ran the risk of loosing her, like he had her mother.

"GET away from me Jaken!" came a voice that shook him from his idle thoughts. Running to find the location of Rikku, as he did he heard Jaken, "Come on, Princess. I'll make you feel good."

Gippal rounded the corner to see Rikku sink her teeth into Jaken's arm as he tried to undue her shirt. He let out a yell and backhanded Rikku hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. Gippal knew only rage then. He flew at Jaken with out thinking, tackling the guy to the floor and proceeded to pummel the guy repeatedly.

Rikku yelled something but Gippal was too lost in his anger. Jaken with a free hand reached into his pocket and threw something into Gippal's face. It missed his left eye and landed into his right. Gippal felt stinging pain and felt blood run down his cheek from his eye. Backing up off him, Gippal landed with his back against the wall. It was Rikku who was now furious as she jumped to her feet and sliced Jaken across his cheek and up to his forehead taking the sight from his eye, with her bladed weapon.

"Yh aoa vun yh aoa, Jaken! Oui yna pyhecrat! Hajan nadir rana ykyeh un E femm tu suna drah dyga ouin aoa!" Rikku screamed as he stumbled and said, "Fa femm caa, Meddma Bnehlacc!

Jaken left then not stopping til he was out of Home and off of Bikanel. Rikku knelt next to Gippal. "Let me see? He let her take his face into her gentle hands. She felt her insides run cold and a sinking sickness fill her gut.

Jaken had thrown shards of glass, from what she assumed to be from dark matter bottle, into Gippal's eye. Using a potion she removed the glass and healed the eye, however his sight was permanently gone in that eye.

"This is all my fault! E ys cu cunno, Bmayca vinegar sa!" said as tears ran down her face and she put her head into Gippal's shoulder and sobbed.

The lose of sight, was disheartening to Gippal but Jaken taking Rikku and hurting her was worth the lose. Gippal gave a soft chuckle, "What's this Cid's girl's crying?" He gently pushed her back and looked into her face. Gippal could tell she was truly upset and felt like it was completely her fault and sarcasm wasn't going to help. "E ys tmnekrd, Rikku." He cooed. "Tet ra rind oui?"

Rikku shook her head and threw her arms around his neck. "E fyc…cu clynat!" Gippal had only seen her like this once. The day her mother was killed. Rikku had made it a point to never cry and to be cheerful and the spirit for everyone else. Gippal loved her for that. He knew that he was the one person that she could share anything with and the same when for him. They had been friends since they could walk. Nothing would change that.

Pulling her in close he held her to him as he whispered in her ear, "E ys rana. E femm hajan mad res rind oui." He rocked her back and forth letting her cry out her fear.

*** End of Flash Back***

Gippal replaced his eye patch and finished getting ready. He knew tonight would be special and there was no way anyone was going to ruin it, he's kick their asses first. He took one last look around the room, that he hoped he would share with Rikku, the room they could start fresh and start a family in. The thought of a family with Rikku made him happy. He knew he was getting ahead of himself but he had a feeling everything was going to fall into place, and he was ready to embrace it. Leaving the room, he joined the others in making sure everything was together.

**Al bhed Dictionary:**

**Yh aoa vun yh aoa, Jaken! Oui yna pyhecrat! Hajan nadir rana ykyeh un E femm tu suna drah dyga ouin aoa- An eye for an eye, Jaken! You are Banished! Never return here again ot I will take more then your eye!**

**Fa femm caa, Meddma Bnehlacc!- We will see, Little Princess!**

**E ys cu cunno, Bmayca vinegar sa- I am so sorry, Please forgive me!**

**E ys tmnekrd, Rikku.- I am alright, Rikku.**

**Tet ra rind oui?- Did he hurt you?**

**E ys rana. E femm hajan mad res rind oui- I am here. I will never let him hurt you.**

**Hope you liked it I found an awesome site that translates English to Al Bhed and vice versa. Woot! I don't know about you but I'm ready to kick Jaken's ass myself! Lol Til the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ELLLLOOOOOO! He he how's it going. Yes I ran away…..for a very long time. I have been so busy about to graduate college in a semester…maybe 2. IT has been a long time. So here ya go lol if anyone wants to read this. TO THE STORY!**

It was growing dark as the girls came to the Faction. Rikku was bouncy as ever and the other girls were getting excited about the party. Rikku had no idea about what was going on. That there was a huge Welcome Home party for her. Or that Gippal was going to propose to her. Pain had her recorder at the ready for the moment. As they walked to the Temple, Yuna and Paine drug Rikku in to the smaller building outside the temple.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Rikku cried as they pulled her inside.

You are putting on that green dress we got today. So you can tell Gippal ya love him." Yuna said with a large smile. "We will be back to check on you shortly.

Yuna pulled Paine along with her, leaving Rikku to change. The little Al Bhed girl was confused at first and remained confused as she pulled on her outfit. Looking into a mirror that was on the wall, he looked at her hair. Sighing she tried to figure out what to do with it. It was so long, she had almost forgotten how long. With it always being in her braids, its length had been a mystery. She found a brush and set to brushing the golden hair. Rikku would wear it down, for that night and then maybe Yuna would braid it for her, or Gippal. The thought of Gippal made her smile. He was her first love and she wanted him to be her last. Rikku blushed at the thought of him kissing her. Gippal was a flirt and a tease but he never forced anything on her or took anything. Not like Jaken had tried. The thought of Jaken terrified her. When Cid told her he was back and she was to marry him, Rikku felt that fear return to her. That is why she sought out Gippal in the first place. Coming to the Faction she knew that she would be safe, although it had taken Gippal finding her on the road to make up her mind. Rikku had been so confused and angry at the time she didn't know left from right. Gippal would keep her safe, from Jaken.

The door opened, turning she found Yuna and Paine. Yuna was dressed in the light blue and white dress that she bought today and Paine was wearing the leather vest and pants she had also gotten at the market.

"Woo, Woo! You two look smoking! Wait….Why are you two dressed up?" Rikku was still oblivious.

Pain rolled her eyes at her. "You'll find out, come with us." She motioned for her friend to come over to them.

Yuna stopped Rikku and said, "Final look over. Twirl!" Yuna motioned for her to spin around in a circle in front of them.

Rikku giggled and did as she was told. Spinning around with her arms out. Coming to a stop before she got too dizzy she smiled. "Do I pass?"

"Yes, Yes I think you do." Yuna took a hold of Rikku's arm and pulled her along with her to Paine. "Dr. P has to add the final touch, though.

Paine grinned, as she step closer to Rikku, who got an unsure look on her face. Holding up her hands, " Nuh uh. No way. She's got that pick-on-Rikku, look! Nope not playing." Rikku shook her head and watched Paine, in case she needed to run, or duct.

Yuna and Paine both began to laugh. Paine gave Rikku a nudge, which the Al Bhed girl flinched at. "It's a blind fold, Goof." Paine moved and tided the cloth around Rikku's head. "Come on. Let's go.

Yuna and Paine guided Rikku out the door and too the Temple. The inside was full of people. All trying to remain quiet as the girls entered. "One…two…three!" On three Yuna removed the blind fold and Rikku's eyes opened to see all their friends that they had made over the journey together. Family from Bikenal, and of course Gippal who stood out in front of them all. He was unbelievably handsome. Rikku couldn't stop smiling, emotions were so built up that she was rendered speechless. A 'Welcome Home, Rikku!' banner hung on the wall above the entrance to the cloisters. The room had erupted in cheers and cried for the girl, but she was too wrapped up in her joy to notice.

Gippal was the first one to react. He moved forward and went to her. "Glad to have you back. I missed you." There in front of everyone and creation, he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. Rikku was stunned at first, but soon she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes, til Gippal, lifted her up and held her off the ground.

More cheers came and Paine and Yuna joined in. Barali and Tidus joined their girls as they watched to two of them. Barali walked up behind Paine, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. He kissed her neck, Paine was stiff at first, but she soon was relaxed in his arms, perfectly content.

"If I were to kiss you like that, would you permit me?" Barali whispered into her ear.

Paine blushed horribly, and was lost for words. He was being much bolder with his affection and words, "Y-yes. I…want you to kiss me…. like that." She could have kicked herself for how girly she sounded then, but with Barali….she wanted to.

"Then I will." Barali turned Paine in his arms and pulled her into a kiss that would rival that of Gippal and Rikku's.

As for Tidus and Yuna….Let's just say they didn't waste time with small talk.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Yous kids gatta get a room!" Wakka said shaking his head with a grin, as he pulled LuLu up against his side, his arm lingering around her waist.

Gippal and Rikku broke apart, Gippal was grinning like a cat as he turned to everyone. "Alright, let's get this party started!

Rikku was reeling from the kiss, she was on cloud nine. The boy had down right kissed her silly. She held onto him and did not let go as they walked through the crowd, everyone greeting Rikku and telling her, how glad they were to see her and happy she was well.

Gippal's hand never left Rikku's the whole evening they were inseparable. Towards the end of the night Gippal pulled Rikku away from the party and to the Cloisters. "I have something to show you. A present."

"oooooh I love presents!" Rikku smiled happily as he lead her away. They moved further in and Rikku marveled at how everything was different and completely over hauled. "Gippal! This is…amazing!" She said in awe. The main cloister was now a large living and work space for their personal machine jobs, a large bath, and personal kitchen for them. It was truly quite homie.

"This isn't all." He pulled her onto the elevator to the upstairs. The stair case up to the entrance to the chamber of the fayth was blocked off. The small circular room was now a bed room. Gippal lead her towards the large king size bed in the center. Gippal looked down at Rikku, he pulled her chin gently so she would look at him. "This is going to be our room…that is… if you want it to be."

Rikku looked up into his eyes and smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "I want it to be. I love you Gippal. I have always loved you…" She said softly taking both his hands.

Gippal's chest swelled with emotions and love. "Ditto." He kissed her lips lightly, then began to sink down to one knee, in front of her. "Rikku…I have loved you since we were children. I will protect you from anything and anyone. I want you beside me, my equal, my mate, and my wife." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ring and took her hand. "Will you accept me, as I am. Your protector, your lover, friend and husband?"

Rikku beamed as him as so many emotions filled her and tears freely fell from her eyes. Nodding her head vigorously she sobbed out a, "Yes!" Gippal placed the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun around in a circle with his girl. Slowing to pull her into another toe curling kiss.

So caught up in one another they did not see the two shadows that were hidden on the elevator or see the recorder. Let alone hear Yuna whisper to Paine, "Did you get it all?"

"Oh Yeah. I got it ALL!"

**Woot Woot there ya go! Hope ya like it and I will work on my other stories and not gonna lie I am thinking about a major overhaul on girl from the sea and I have a gokusen one to put up. Oh and feedback on if you want a lemon for this. Tell me if ya do! Or if I should leave it PG13!**


End file.
